A Story Inside A Book
by RockerUp
Summary: A blonde girl was born and the mother's wish became true. She wrote the whole story she imagined for the girl and it continues. She met Mystogan and then, she became a Fairy Tail Wizard. Then, some boy mages started to fall in love with her. Then, what happens next? Multiple Pairings, but in the end one special guy end with the blonde beauty. Please read. R&R please!


**[Chapter 1: **Mystogan's Partner**]**

For years have passed, a little girl was born. She was a beauty, but her father is a cruel and a non-understanding bastard. The little girl was ashamed that her father always and always will never love her and the story goes on.

She felt that she was in jail. She never really understood why her father hates her. There is one story her mother hasn't told her yet and it is titled, 'The Blonde Beauty'. This story goes on like this book which her mother wrote and the story goes on like this.

Once upon a time there was a girl born in July 1. The mother was happy, but the father wasn't.

"Jude, look at this baby girl! She's pretty and little." The mother said and the father was angry and he replied to his wife, "This isn't the baby I wanted! Bring her to the orphanage!"

The mother looked at the father's eyes and said, "Jude, this child needs love and most of all, parents." The father couldn't say no to her wife and that's the beginning of the baby girl's life.

When she grew up to be 5-years old, the blonde's mother passed away due to an uncommon sickness. That day was the saddest moment of Jude's life, which made him evil and uncaring.

"Lucy, I'm busy! Don't even bother me!" Jude, the father of the young blonde said.

"But father it's my-," The blonde said once again and her father replied, "I'm busy, Lucy!" He threw her rice balls she made to the ground and the girl ran with tears on her eyes and said, "It's my birthday."

The father really cared for her daughter, but she looked a lot like Layla that his mind is bringing him past memories. She heard her child said, "It's my birthday." He was sad and completely forgot what happened.

Years later **[10 years, meaning that Lucy is 15 years old]**, the man who is Jude Heartfilia woke up form the shining sun and heard someone yell, "Lucy, eat breakfast now." And the maid once again said, "Lucy, time for breakfast."

Then, the maid opened the doors of Jude's door. The maid said with tears on her eyes, "Lucy's gone." The father's eyes widened from shock, his daughter ran away thinking that she was hated from her family. Well, what she thought was wrong.

**[Meanwhile with Lucy:]**

The girl is running she was a little young to run fast. Then, she tripped on a wood she run once again, but the blood running out of her wound from where she tripped wasn't okay. She fainted in the middle of the woods.

When she woke up she saw a person with a scarf around his neck covering his face. He has his staffs on his back and the mystery person is... *drum roll* Mystogan! **[A/N: If you're asking me how Mystogan is in the middle of the woods, just ignore it and yes, Lucy still doesn't know what his face looks like because he was wearing a dark blue cloak and bandages]**

He was healing her wounds and asked, "Are you okay?" Lucy nodded and tried to get up but ended falling to her butt. She tried it once again but she ended up falling, she was lucky Mystogan caught her.

"Don't try, just rest for now." Lucy nodded and rested on the bed. Lucy asked Mystogan, "Thank you for taking care of me, but where I am exactly?"

"We're in the Saint Hotel, in the middle of Fiore." Mystogan answered. Lucy smiled at Mystogan making Mystogan blush, but his face was covered with things that Lucy didn't see his face blushing.

"Thank you and may I ask you your name?" Mystogan nodded and answered, "My name is Mystogan, a mage from Fairy Tail."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, the only daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. I use Celestial Spirit Mage, and I'm not joining any guild right now." Lucy sad and Mystogan asked Lucy, "Why not join Fairy Tail?"

"Sure, I was wondering what guild to join in." Lucy said. Mystogan nodded and said, "Do you want to train with me for awhile?" Lucy nodded.

**[3 years have passed:]**

**~Meanwhile in Fairy Tail:**

"Where's Mystogan now when I need him?" Master Makarov said and two figures appeared in the background.

Everyone was asleep because of Mystogan's sleeping spell, except for Lucy and Master Makarov. Mystogan said, "Master, I'm leaving Lucy to you. I'm leaving for another mission."

"Mystogan, you are still making people fall asleep." Master Makarov said. Mystogan replied, "I don't want to make them see my face, right?" Master Makarov nodded.

The blonde girl was holding the five magic staves on her back which is from Mystogan, apparently.

The blonde greeted the old man, "Hello!" The old man smiled and said to Mystogan, "You got a keeper here." Mystogan blushed and went out of the guild which makes the guild wake up and is surprised of the girl holding Mystogan's five magic staves.

**[A/N: Its Magic Staves, okay? Search it up in the internet!]**

"Hello, I'm Lucy, nice to meet you! I'm Mystogan's partner!" Lucy said as she was holding up Mystogan's Magic Staves.

"Wait, what!?" The whole guild said. Lucy asked, "What?" Natsu said, "Challenge me to a fight!" Natsu ran to Lucy and Lucy reflected him as if he was the sun rays and she was the mirror.

Natsu was under the piles of barrels that Cana has drank making him smell like alcohol. Lucy laughed and took out her cards. Well, she has the similar powers to Cana and has the power Copy-Cat so she is powerful.

"Fairy Link: Attack #1985!" Lucy shouted. A massive monster appeared and attacked Natsu. Lucy yelled, "I am Victorious!" Lucy went out of the guild and heard Natsu's scream and yelled, "Don't worry; he's only out for a day!"

Lucy went out for a walk and went to the restaurant named, 'Café and Cake'. Lucy leaped as she walked in to the restaurant.

"That girl is good." A blonde man said with his exceed in his shoulders. The exceed replied, "Yeah, she's good indeed."


End file.
